


for your eyes only

by kamwashere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Slightly), Coming Out, Duet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Meta, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamwashere/pseuds/kamwashere
Summary: It’s been uploaded by a channel with only a dot as a name and plain white as an icon. She furrows her brows it, squinting at the thumbnail. It is a black and white picture of a grand piano, and that was it.-A mysterious video suddenly appears.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	for your eyes only

It’s a cold and sleepy night, nearing midnight. The smell of coffee and the sound nails clacking against the keyboard fill the small room. She is scribbling something on her journal, sharp eyes focused on her task. A loud _ting!_ form her phone almost makes her jump but she ignores it. It’s probably her friends again, trying to distract her from her work. Almost instantaneously, her phone lights up and tings several times. Notifications from Twitter and other social media floods her phone, and she looks at it in confusion. It seems like Harry Styles has retweeted a video, followed by Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan, and, Liam Payne. What shocks her the most is that Zayn Malik also retweets it. Her heart pounds in his chest. Could they finally be announcing a reunion?

She scrambles to open her phone, damn her studies. This is One Direction we’re talking about, after all. The video is called _For Your Eyes Only._ It’s been uploaded by a channel with only a dot as a name and plain white as an icon. She furrows her brows at it, squinting at the thumbnail. It is a black and white picture of a grand piano, and that was it. She anxiously bites her nails as she clicks on the link.

> The video starts with a lone piano in the middle of a room, and then with Harry walking towards it, wearing a dark, shiny suit. The first few of his buttons of his white shirt are unbuttoned and his boots are pointed and glossy. The camera pans to his side, exposing his profile clearly as he sits on the bench. His long curls are parted to the side, and his emerald eyes seems to be the only vibrant color in the video. 
> 
> The scene shifts slightly, so that his hands are seen. He stretches his fingers, which are adorned with rings, and starts playing. 

She recognizes it right away, even as the notes to be much slower and more mellow. She sadly notices the longing seems to drip from every note as Harry opens his mouth to sing.

> ‘If I could...’ He closes his eyes as he stretches on the word, ‘...fly, I’d be coming right back home to you.’
> 
> Harry sings it just like he usually would whenever he plays the song in his concerts, only this time it seems much more personal. Intimate.
> 
> ‘I think I might give up everything, just ask me to.’ The camera shifts to his face entirely. His eyes are open now, but he’s looking down at the keys he’s playing, looking more vulnerable than ever.
> 
> The song has always been mainly played by piano (with the exception of Harry playing it with a guitar in his tour) but in this version, it sounds bare. Like, it was his first time singing it. ‘Pay attention, I hope that you listen. Cause I let my guard down. Right now, I’m completely defenceless.’
> 
> Harry pauses to smile at that. 

She blinks in confusion, and increasing suspicion. Could he be thinking about that song too?

> ‘For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart,’ He croons, ‘For when you’re lonely and forget who you are.’
> 
> His eyes start to drift away, casting a faraway look. His deep voice has a slight rasp to it. 
> 
> ‘I’m missing half of me...’ Harry sings this like he’s just speaking, ‘... when we’re apart.’ Like he’s talking to someone.
> 
> ‘Now you know me, for your eyes only.’
> 
> His fingers deliberately press on each key. ‘For your eyes only.’ 
> 
> There’s a short instrumental as the camera pans wider, so only his back and the right side of the room is seen. 
> 
> ‘I’ve got scars,’ sings a voice that sounds all too familiar. Louis, in all his glory, walks from behind the screen, wearing a similar suit. He’s wearing a white turtleneck and a white sneakers. His hair is coiffed, with sides seem much shorter than it previously had been. His ocean-blue eyes are sparkling, and there’s a giddy curl on his lips. 

  
  


Her jaw drops, and she could barely contain that gasp that escapes from her as her eyes take in what’s happening.

> The video focuses back on Harry, who’s smiling widely that his dimples pop. He looks up from the piano, still playing, then looks at Louis, who is leaning against it. ‘Even though it can’t always be seen.’ 
> 
> ‘And pain gets hard,’ As he sings, Louis is looking at the direction of the camera but not entirely at it, while Harry just continues to stare at him with a look that can only be described as utter devotion, like he couldn’t quite believe he’s real. 
> 
> The shorter man finally looks back at him, returning a huge smile of his own, eyes crinkling like they always do whenever he would look at him. ‘But now you’re here and I don’t feel a thing.’ 

Her eyes stay glued to the screen, not daring to miss anything, not even a second. She briefly wonders if she should pinch herself, just to make sure she’s not actually dreaming.

> ‘Pay attention, I hope that you listen. ‘Cause I let my guard down,’ Louis sings this part, then starts walking again, his hand brushing Harry’s back as he moves closer to him. The video shifts to Louis’ side as he sits next to Harry, both of their profiles more discernible. He squeezes his shoulder comfortingly as he settles down. By his side, like it should be. Like it always has been. 
> 
> ‘Right now, I’m completely defenceless.’ Louis winks at Harry, making the other smile in amusement.

She’s covering her mouth, watching the scene unfold like a daydream. _It’s real,_ she suddenly realizes, _it’s actually real._

> ‘For your eyes only,’ They both belt out, voices harmonizing perfectly. There’s no sound of violin playing, like it usually is. But there is something so pure and raw at how Harry’s raspy voice complements Louis’s lilting voice; a fusion of music and heart. Of dagger and rose. Of ship and compass. Of rope and anchor. ‘I’ll show you my heart.’
> 
> Harry finally tears his eyes away to focus on playing, but Louis does not. ‘For when you’re lonely...’
> 
> The scene shifts to Harry’s side, in the same spot when it was on Louis’ a second ago. The two of them are still in the frame. The blue hues on Louis’ eyes seem to sharpen as he stares at the taller one, watching him like he’s the only person that exists, looking at him like he contains the answers in the vastness of the universe. The depth and multitude of his gaze could move mountains. ‘...And forget who you are.’ 
> 
> ‘I’m missing half of me...’ One cannot help but wonder if Harry is aware of the way Louis looks at him, like he knows that everything else in the world simply and utterly does not matter if he weren’t here, right next to him. A wisp of Harry’s hair falls, framing his face and Louis does not hesitate to tuck it behind his ear, the briefest touch of fingers on skin. 
> 
> He could do this now. They can do a lot of this now. ‘...when we’re apart.’ No more excuses for wanting to touch him, and look at him. 
> 
> Harry seems to simultaneously melt and expand, looking at Louis with the most fond expression on his face. ‘Now you know me, for your eyes only.’ 
> 
> Louis touches his cheek gently with his knuckles. ‘For your eyes only.’ 
> 
> Harry’s nose scrunches adorably. 

She feels her heart burst at the soft display of affection, tears pooling on the corner of her eye. She furiously wipes it away. 

> The frame shifts on the piano keys just as Louis suddenly raises his left hand and hovers at them. He starts pressing the same keys as Harry’s, only in a deeper pitch. As the song crescendos to the bridge, they both sing with all their chest out, ‘I can feel your heart inside of mine,’ 
> 
> Harry sings as low, and Louis high; a perfect pas de deux, ‘I’ve been going out of my mind,’ They both close their eyes, as if altogether recalling the times they have fought, and cried, and screamed, and have been hurt, and have hurt, and made up. Stolen moments in backstage, dining rooms, backseats of cars, hotel hallways. And now, they’re here. With their truth. Some secrets really are meant to be told.
> 
> ‘Know that I’m just wasting time,’ Louis stops singing after that line, looking at Harry. He gives a worried smile in return as he sings/says the last line, ‘And I hope that you don’t run from me.’ 
> 
> Louis shakes his head and smiles fondly. He mouths out a firm but inaudible, ‘No.’
> 
> Harry exhales a silent laugh. 
> 
> The camera zooms in on Louis’ face. ‘For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart.’ He sings, eyes never leaving Harry’s as if he’s really offering his heart, urging him to take it, to do whatever he desires to it because it has always been his from the start.
> 
> It then zooms at Harry’s. ‘For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are,’ He sings, bobbing his head up and down as is to remind him to always remember, even as he fades away, that their love is as long as the eternal, golden sun. A tear slips away from his eye.
> 
> ‘I’m missing half of me...’ Louis’ voice cracks, as he clutches his chest, eyes fluttering shut, like he can feel the remnant of the pain when they were not together. 
> 
> ‘...When we’re apart,’ Harry continues for him, chin trembling. They pause for a while, letting themselves weep soundlessly. He brushes the tears on Louis’ cheeks and the other quickly puts his hand on top of Harry’s, kissing his palm. 
> 
> ‘Go on, love,’ Louis mumbles, before accompanying Harry with the piano. ‘Now you know me...’ he sings first, as if urging the other to join me. He does. ‘...for your eyes only.’
> 
> ‘For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart.’ They both burst into song, their voices resounding throughout the room. The camera pivots to different angles every few moments, as if to emphasize the two of them and how they communicate through the song, how they tell their story without narrating it. ‘For when you’re lonely, and forget who you are.’ Harry echoes the last four words. 
> 
> ‘I’m missing half of me,’ Louis sings, almost yelling, tears running down his face like water plummeting from a waterfall. 
> 
> ‘When we’re apart,’ Harry does yell at that part, voice coming out scratchy. He’s crying, too.
> 
> ‘Now you know me, for your eyes only.’ Louis puts his hands on his lap, letting the younger boy finish their song. 
> 
> ‘For your eyes only,’ Harry’s finger trails on the last keys, and he turns to look at the same blue eyes he knows better than his own, the same blue eyes that he calls home, and he highly suspects, the same blue eyes he’ll never get tired of looking. They stare at each other, both smiling and eyes shining. 

She’s fully crying now, her chest feeling a lot lighter than it’s ever been. She feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her back. Now, she can rest easily knowing two of the best men she’s ever known are finally free. 

> The camera focuses only on them, looking at each other like nothing else matters around them. Louis cups Harry’s cheek, just as a tear escapes from his mossy-green eyes. Louis leans forward to tenderly kiss it away, making the other laugh breathily, eyes glassy with tears. He leans against Louis’ touch, almost intertwining the hand cupping his face with his own. The video slightly zooms in on their hands, emphasizing the new tattoos on both their ring fingers. Thin, green and blue strings tied and tangled together. Blatantly, indisputably, _obviously_ matching one another. 
> 
> Finally. No more hiding. No more sneaking. No more professing their love through thinly-veiled, vague songs.
> 
> They made it.
> 
> The camera slowly fades to black. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for anyone curious as to who "she" is in this point of view, it’s you. and it’s me. it’s all of us, the ones who always believed and never faltered. we are a part of their story no matter what.
> 
> the ring tattoos looks something like [this.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9d/f1/3c/9df13c727c673ad662965a907f0a9c84.jpg) it's not exactly how i picture it but it's pretty close! 
> 
> basically this is how i envision larry coming out sdhfkhs. hope it wasn’t too cheesy! i wanted to post this on the 28th but no dice. hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> title is from if i could fly by one direction
> 
> come scream about larry with me on [tumblr!](https://kamwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
